This invention relates to a pressure-increasing device driven by liquid, particularly to one provided with a plurality of extension wings preset in number around the periphery of the plate body of a drive unit for holding and pushing upward flowing water to increase pressure so that water may flow easily outward.
Generally, a sinking pump is employed to pump the water of an aquarium into a filtering tank for filtering impurities therein, or a water-pumping motor is used to pump water into the water-reserving tank on the top of a high building. The operating principle of either the sinking pump or the water-pumping motor is to employ a motor and a blade or a gear to push water outward by means of a centrifugal force to enable water to produce a pressure-increasing force and be easily pushed upward to a high level for use.
However, the conventional centrifugal blades are simply structured so they can hardly produce a great pressure-increasing force. In this case, the horsepower of a motor has to be increased in order to pump water from a low level to a high level through a long distance, thus increasing cost, making great noise and taking a large space.
The objective of the invention is to offer a pressure-increasing device driven by liquid, provided with a plurality of extension wings preset in number at proper positions of the outer ends of the centrifugal blades on the plate body of a drive unit. The extension wings respectively extend to the preset location in the middle of the water passage of a body for holding and pushing upward the water thereon to produce a powerful pressure-increasing force for forcefully pushing the water outward by a driving force produced by rotation of the extension wings.
Another objective of the invention is to offer a pressure-increasing device driven by liquid, in which the housing and the inner tube of a body, and the plural ribs as well as the communicating water passage between the housing and the inner tube are all formed integral, able to reinforce its structure and lower producing cost.